Just Like Cali
by AliceCullenSisters
Summary: In her big Gucci sunglasses and Prada handbags, west coast Esme doesn't fit into Jacksonville, Illinois' society. Then, there is a mysterious boy... Bad sum. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! All human  as always...


Just Like Cali-Chapter 1

Summary: Esme just arrived to her new home in bland and boring Jacksonville, Illinois from glorious and glamorous Hollywood, California. Right away, in her sleek Stilettos and big Gucci sunglasses, she doesn't fit in. On a dark night in the city streets, she witnesses something that could change her life forever...in more ways from one.

Enjoy! I went to Jacksonville to visit some relatives and I decided that it was charming enough to become the subject of my next story. Random idea...takes place in July 2001.

"Esme!" my mom shouted.

I looked up, and removed my earphones. "What?"

She frowned. "If you paid more attention to the scenery, maybe you'd know that we're here."

I turned to look out the window. Above me through the rose a gigantic white house. I shivered. It looked old.

I turned back to my mom, who was already out of the SUV. "Yay."

I already missed my old life. Why, of all the U.S., did she pick Jacksonville, Illinois? Illinois! Why not Jacksonville, Florida, or North Carolina? Or any other Jacksonville on this freaking planet? And the population-18,940 people. I just didn't see why we had to drive 1901.3 miles across the country to nowhere...

I popped the handle of the passenger door and slid out of my seat, dragging my newest designer bag along with me. My feet hit the ground, instantly making my legs feel like over cooked pasta noodles.

As I ventured to the trunk of the newly purchased vehicle, I looked around the neighborhood. Old. Large. Old.

I was pulling out the last suitcase when a car pulled into the drive. I wanted to jump for joy. At least I still had one reminder of home.

I ran up to my midnight blue Mercedes and knocked on the window. It went down, and Marcus stuck his head out.

"Frankly, I'm wondering why I never got one of these!" I conked him on the top of the head.

"Mine. Out you go." I opened the door, making him collapse against it. I switched the suitcase to the other hand, then kissed him square on the forehead.

"Ugh!" he groaned. "Why?"

I giggled. "The butler never wins..."

As soon as Marcus was out of the drivers seat, I was in, purse in the passenger seat. The suitcase was overturned next to the open door.

He picked it up and slammed my door. "Have fun."

I revved the engine as a reply, and smoothly pulled out of the lengthy driveway.

I returned home a few hours later.

I had been hoping to find some good shopping locations, but there was nothing. I might as well be wearing Walmart brand.

Marcus was sweeping the floor when I moped through the huge entryway. He laughed.

"Really, Mae, its not that bad. I'm already at home." He collapsed on an old wooden chair.

The next thing he knew, he was lying in a pile of wood, the remains of the chair. Marcus groaned.

"Forget what I just said. I miss California like hell," he choked, rubbing his back.

I chuckled and helped him up. "Do you think that we could sneak out? Maybe mom wouldn't..."

My mom came into the room, tapping her foot.

"...Notice," I finished, choking back fits of laughter.

She frowned. "I know you don't like it here, Esme. But please try to make the best of it."

Marcus chuckled when she left. "You have it even worse than I do."

"Marcus!" my moms voice rang from the other room. "Clean up the chair!"

He pouted and picked up the broom from the pieces.

"Good night to you, too," I giggled, venturing up the steps.

I found my room by the trail of bags overflowing out the door.

I shoved my way in, and almost dropped my purse. It was huge.

I sighed and pushed the rest of my luggage through the narrow doorway. Or at least attempted to.

After succeeding in changing into my night clothes, I made my own bed (to the best of my ability), and climbed under the comforter. Marcus had probably had a rough day.

I wouldn't ever get used to the idea of being so far from my real home. It scared me almost. All I wanted to do was crawl into someones arms and cry. Until I had no tears left.

I felt a few drops slip down my cheek. And then, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I know. Kind of a bad ending, but oh well.

HanAlice


End file.
